Un nuevo capítulo en el diario de Virgo
by takedigi
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Avatar, Virgo se relaja escribiendo un nuevo capítulo en su diario de castigos. ¿Cuales serán sus pensamientos? ¿Qué ha sido lo más emocionante de su última aventura? Y la última pregunta. ¿Será castigada?


**Mi primera historia de Fairy Tail. Es corta, pero espero que os guste. Basado en la saga de Avatar en el manga y en el episodio 29 de Fairy Tail 2014**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del autor Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _El Diario de Castigos de Virgo. Capítulo 42_

 _Esta misión ha sido una de las más productivas que he tenido desde que sirvo a Hime. Entrando por un agujero que excavamos en conjunto Hime y yo, nos infiltramos en la base de una organización conocida como Avatar._

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa al infiltrarnos en una de las salas más maravillosas y fascinantes que hayan visto mis ojos. Lleno de instrumentos de tortura perfectos para los castigos. La felicidad que sentía era tan enorme, que estaba pensando en pedir prestado a nuestro enemigo esos aparatos._

 _Mi fascinación creció al descubrir a la persona que manipulaba con su magia aquellos aparatos de tortura. Tengo entendido que su nombre es Goumon y que ahora está en la cárcel, después de ser derrotado por Hime y sus amigos. Más tarde le pediré a Hime que me consiga un pase para visitarlo y poder charlar de métodos de castigo._

 _En medio de la misión pude contemplar que Natsu-sama y Happy-sama se encontraban bien. Hime ha estado poco animada desde sus desapariciones, y su estrés ha crecido al no tener escenas provocativas o vergonzosas con Natsu-sama. Me alegra saber que al instante en que se rencontraron ya estaban teniendo ese tipo de escenas. La normalidad está volviendo en la vida de Hime._

 _También he comprobado que Natsu-sama se ha vuelto mucho más poderoso. Me pregunto si sus llamas podrían ser más poderosas, para poder usarla en unos escenarios como..._

-¡DETENTE! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE RELATO ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO?- Gritó muy fuerte Lucy a Virgo.

-Me sorprende su aparición, Hime. Pero estoy feliz. Por fin está interesada en mis páginas de castigos y sus mil formas. ¿Me va a castigar?- dijo Virgo con su voz particular a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-NOOOO. Yo no lo estaba leyendo. Es que lo has estado diciendo en voz alta. ¿Y como que te sorprende mi aparición? ESTE ES MI APARTAMENTO.- afirmó Lucy con las mejillas rojas.

Resulta que estaban en el apartamento de Lucy, varios días después de la resurrección de Fairy Tail. Allí estaban Virgo en el escritorio de Lucy, Lucy con su vestimenta para la reconstrucción del gremio, y también estaban Natsu y Happy en la mesa comiendo chucherías y pescado.

-Vamos Lucy. No interrumpas a Virgo mientras escribe. Rara.- dijo Natsu mientras masticaba patatas fritas.

-Aye. Lucy, siempre nos dices que es feo interrumpir a alguien cuando está escribiendo.- dijo Happy comiendo su pescado.

-Pues si lo comprendéis ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME MOLESTAIS VOSOTROS DOS?- Gritó furiosa Lucy.

-Porque es divertido ver tu cara cada vez que te molestamos.- afirmó Natsu con una sonrisa.

Lucy al escuchar eso se desplomó cansada y se puso la mano sobre la frente, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor de cabeza.

-Después de tanto tiempo juntos, y aun me dais dolor de cabeza.- susurró Lucy triste.

-No te preocupes, Lucy. Lo que necesitas es relajarte y escribir tus aventuras en el tercer volumen de tu diario.- dijo Happy con naturalidad e intentando animar a su amiga.

-Sí. Creo que… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó asustada Lucy.

-¿Por qué lo has dicho Happy? Encima que me regañaste por mancharlo de ramen el segundo tomo.- gruñó Natsu a su amigo gatuno.

-¡ASÍ QUE FUE CULPA VUESTRA, PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS!.- Gritó Lucy mientras le daba una patada a Natsu.

-Y con una patada provoca un gran daño a Natsu-sama. Como era de esperar de Hime…-

-Y tú deja de escribir esas cosas.- dijo Lucy a Virgo avergonzada.

-Entonces…. ¿Hoy no va a ver castigo?- preguntó Virgo deseando estar equivocada.

Una vez más, la tarde de Lucy fue cualquier cosa menos tranquila. Al final Virgo pudo contemplar su relato en su diario. Mientras deseaba que fuera llamada en una nueva misión donde recibiera un castigo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Siempre me rio con las escenas de Virgo y sus gustos con los castigos. Es una de mis personajes favoritos. Además me gusta que el escenario sea el famoso apartamento que todos invaden.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
